1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle behavior analysis system, an information processing system, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Information processing systems which perform digital processing, a system which performs parallel processing by means of plural processors (calculation devices) has been known. Such the information processing system is referred to also as a multiprocessor system.